Her Eyes
by Hidden Beneath
Summary: Sakura is starting a new life with the man she loves so dearly. Seen through Fujitaka's eyes. A late tribute to Father's Day, Oneshot.


**Hello, this time this is Hidden Beneath. There are two things I have to say: One, I'm sorry I didn't post this story up when I was supposed to (which was Father's Day – June 18) but I was still editing at that time and I couldn't access my cousin that day. As for the second thing I'm supposed to tell you…I'll just tell you after you read the story. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**Her Eyes**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Her eyes. _

_The richest and most brilliant of gems. They were a gift, a treasure._

_I remember the day I was granted the magnificent sight of those luminescent emerald eyes; of my precious little Sakura. She was so beautiful, wrapped in a pink sheet as Touya carried her within his small arms. I could already see that brotherly instinct to protect blooming within him._

_I love them both, so much. They were miracles, left behind by my beloved Nadeshiko…_

----------

And elderly man of 6'2" who beheld deep brown eyes sighed inwardly as he stared at himself in the mirror, fixing his collar and jacket.

----------

_Time seems to have gone by so fast. I saw Touya born…then Sakura following after. And…it was then that I made my gravest mistake, one that I can't help but regret. _

_I blinked. _

_And before I knew it, both had grown up._

----------

"Dad?" a handsome man in his early thirties called out, appearing in front of the door

"Yes?" the older man replied

"It's almost time." He said, walking further into the room and right next to his father. Touya sighed as he looked down to the floor, a sad smile dawning on his features "I can't believe it…" he mumbled.

"Me neither… I still have trouble catching my breath" Fujitaka replied, looking at his son and putting on a smile…

"But it's happening."

----------

_Memories. _

_Delving in too deep may consume and drive a person to the brink of insanity. However, it is no wonder why they choose to do so in the first place. They regard their memories as their haven… their sanctuary, a place wherein the pressures of the truth and the present could never find them._

_Even if this is true; one can't help but yearn to remember and experience a part of their lives where heaven was as present and genuine as reality was._

_That's why it's hard for me to cease my mind from growing distant now and again. People mostly never realize this for I maintain that well-known smile of mine, using it as means of disguise. Foolish to some, yet to me I'm grateful for it. There's been so many times where this self-installed smile has helped me…and my family._

----------

Fujitaka Kinomoto was standing at the end of the long walkway waiting in anticipation. Looking around he saw all the eager smiles on the crowd's faces, all the gorgeous decor that adorned the church...and then he saw her…his precious little Sakura wearing her stunning white wedding dress. Her hair was up in a neat bun and the veil partly concealed her face, but you could see the true beauty that she was.

----------

_The first time it happened was when…**she** died. I was grieving and no matter how much I willed my tears to stop, they wouldn't. Everyone who surrounded me said it was ok to cry, I was entitled to that much. But I didn't want the tears to fall, it would seem like I was accepting that she was gone from us forever… because I didn't want Touya and especially not Sakura to see me like this. While Touya understood the basics of what had occurred, Sakura was clueless. _

_She had no idea of what had just transpired, of what had happened to her mother. During the funeral, she looked around with questioning eyes and when she turned to me she held that always-present smile…but when she saw the tears she started looking worried and before I knew it she had run up to me and given me the strongest hug her five year old self could muster. Touya joined soon after. _

_She was five…I didn't have the heart to tell her that she was never going to see her mother again; never hear her talking or tell her stories…never see her out in the garden planting some flowers or inside the kitchen cooking our meals…never talk to her…never again. It would completely destroy her…and me…knowing how Sakura is…she wouldn't get it if I sugar coated everything. The only time she would be able to realize the truth is if I told her directly. _

_But I couldn't do that. During that time, I was already deathly tired with everything and I wasn't thinking straight so I thought maybe I could tell her when she was mature enough to understand._

_The evening of the day after was when I realized my mistake._

_It was already midnight and I was checking up on several of the rooms like I do every night. Touya's room was fine, except for the wetness on his cheeks and on his pillow. But Sakura…when I entered her room I immediately heard her sniffling. As I neared her, my steps made a slight creak which caused her to mumble something. It sounded like…_

"_Mommy? Is that you?" The head which was buried under the blankets peeped out of its hiding place, emerald eyes that gleamed so bright of hope even if the day was at its darkest. _

"_Sakura honey?" I asked sitting on her bed and gathering the little one on my lap and in my arms._

"_Daddy?" she asked whimpering, hugging me almost desperately_

"_I'm right here Sakura." I said, reassuringly patting her on the back softly; to let her know I really was right there._

"_Where is she, daddy? Where's mommy?" the naïve bluntness of this question just shocked me but Sakura didn't seem to notice for she kept on going "She w-wasn't there when you and T-Touya cried and s-she wasn't here to kiss me goodnight a-and tell me t-that she loves me." The five year old said through her tears "Where is she daddy?" _

"_She's gone…" I whispered so quietly, I could barely even hear myself. I felt so defeated, so lost but then…I looked down. Then, I saw it; the little twinkle that was always held within her emerald pools. The little glimmer that made me want to…smile. So that's exactly what I did, I held up the corners of my mouth and just…smiled. "Your mom is not completely gone Sakura. Sure you may not see her anymore…but she will always, always watch over us. Do you understand me Sakura?"_

"_You mean…mommy won't ever hug me again or teach me the piano or…come by my room to tell me stories?" Sakura asked, and the glimmer started to fade._

"_Sweetie, you must understand. Even though you can't see or hear her. She will always live on if you want her to. She will live on through here…" I said, patting the area of her chest that lay over her heart._

_Sakura nodded, rubbing the tears out of her eyes with the back of her hand "I think I get it…you mean mommy isn't really gone? A-and I can still talk to her can't I?" she asked, and to my relief the sparkle in her eyes that had nearly died out, had begun to flare once again._

"_Of course you can still talk to her honey...but there's a secret to that."_

"_Secret?"_

"_Yes Sakura, a secret." Leaning over so that my mouth was near her ear to emphasize my point, I whispered "To talk to her you have to close your eyes and concentrate real hard."_

"_Oh ok. Then I better sleep now." She said frantically, burying herself within the confines of her blanket and flopping her head on the pillow "Good night daddy."_

"_Sweet dreams Sakura." I said, leaning over to kiss her forehead "I love you."_

"_Love you too." She mumbled as a reply and as she did her eyes closed; but before the sight of her emerald eyes were gone, I saw the twinkle in her eyes yet again…growing more brightly than I've ever seen it._

----------

No, he was wrong. At this time…this very moment, her emerald eyes gleamed so much brighter than it did before…

They were filled with so much joy…and love.

Fujitaka looked over at Sakura's husband-to-be and for a moment, they shared an eye-to-eye connection. He gave the young man a smile and through deep brown and fiery amber a promise had been made.

_Take care of her._

_I will._

He gave Syaoran a nod and turned to Sakura. "You're beautiful Sakura."

"Thanks dad." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek "I love you."

"I love you too."

----------

_Her eyes. _

_The richest and most brilliant of gems. They are a gift, a treasure._

_It was this day that the luminescent emerald eyes shined its brightest. And I will always remember the sight of my little girl, who had granted me so much, starting a new life of her own. _

_I love you so much…my precious little Sakura._

_

* * *

_

**Ok, now for the second thing I'm supposed to tell you: The facts in this fic are sort of…wrong. Sakura was three when Nadeshiko died, not five. Well, yea, that's about it. Please Review!**


End file.
